


2014

by Likemycoffee



Series: Robron!Omegaverse [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alpha!Aaron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Omega!Robert, Pre-affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: Aaron is drawn to Robert from the moment he first sees him.This is a build up to the affair story, intended to be read after ‘Robert Sugden: Omega’ but you don’t need to read that fic to read this one so if Rebecca/Robert offends you, maybe skip that one and read this instead :)Mostly follows canon but there are some differences.





	2014

Aaron supposes his first mistake was getting involved in one of Charity’s schemes when that scheme also happens to involves Ross Barton. Everyone has warned him off: his mum, Paddy, Cain, even Ross’s dad James and his brother Pete have tried to tell him. Ross has always been trouble; a psycho really, all alpha-testosterone and happy to throw anyone under the bus if it means saving his own skin, including members of his own family and it’s not like he’s particularly fond of Aaron, since Aaron slept with Ross’s younger omega-brother Finn and then dumped him the next morning - not his classist move, Aaron will be the first to agree - so yeah he knows Ross will have no qualms at all about shopping him to the police if it comes to it. Aaron gets involved anyway. 

Things have been getting steadily worse. It's bad enough that Ross is using Moira's farm to hide the stolen cars without telling her or Cain about it; worse is that he nicked a car from Debbie's garage - Aaron's cousin and Charity’s daughter - and Aaron has had to watch her fight to save her business because of it. Nobody wants to leave their car at a garage where it might get nicked do they? And now, the absolute fucking idiot didn't think to check for a second tracker on the car he's just lifted from some mark in the village. 

Aaron has no excuse for becoming involved in it all except that he really needs the extra money. His job at the garage pays alright and Moira has given him some extra work helping on the farm, but it’s not paying the sort of money he's going to need. Adam will be out of prison soon and Aaron promised him he’d have enough cash saved to start up something on their own. It’s what’s helping Adam get through it and Aaron can't let him down, not when Adam has been there for him so many times over the years. Only now it seems like he's going to be heading back to prison himself because the owner of the car Ross has just lifted, a blonde alpha twat in a leather jacket, is standing there, filming them both on his iPhone with an almost triumphant smirk on his face. 

'Never rely on the manufacturer's tracker,' the alpha says coolly. 

'Just found it parked here mate,' Aaron bluffs. 'Nothing to do with us.'

'Oh, Cain's handy work then? I wonder if Moira knows? I'll check.'

Aaron feels a jolt of panic at the realisation that this bloke knows both Cain and Moira. For fuck's sake, Ross really is taking too many stupid risks and now if this bloke talks they're both probably going down for it, and he’s definitely taking a slap from Cain. Aaron doesn't much fancy either of those things. Beside him, he can feel Ross's tense energy about to explode and Aaron realises that he needs to take control of the situation before Ross does something even more stupid to prevent this alpha from blowing their whole operation. 

'There's no point in upsetting her is there?' Aaron says trying to sound nonchalant, probably failing. ‘I'm sure we can work something out.'

'I don't negotiate with idiots.'

Aaron feels Ross taking another step forwards and he tenses himself in case he has to break up a fight between the two alphas. 

'Really?' he says. 'That's alright then. Negotiate with me.' 

'Really? I think I'll do what I like because I pretty much own you both now, or rather, the police do.'

It's when the bloke lifts the phone up to his ear that Aaron catches it, the scent, cool and fresh with a hint of mint... and the underlying pheromones he realises that he was mistaken. That this guy wasn’t an alpha at all. He was an omega. 

Aaron can’t help himself. He stares at the man, his blonde fringe, framing his face, he's good looking, Aaron can more than appreciate that, but it's his demeanour, his confidence that has Aaron so taken in. He feels so wrong footed that he barely notices Ross moving in front of him, luckily, the alpha doesn't try to land a punch or do anything else stupid. Instead he's offering to give the car back and offering his and Aaron's services to this omega in exchange for him not calling the police. 

It seems to take an eternity for him to decide, but in the end, he cancels the call and puts the phone back in his pocket. 

The omega, it turns out, is Robert Sugden. Aaron vaguely remembers him from years ago when he used to come and visit his mum sometimes. He's Victoria and Andy's brother. He's engaged to be bonded to the female alpha who's just moved into Home Farm. He's trouble, from what he's heard. Aaron can't take his eyes off him. 

Ross, it seems, was fully aware of who Robert was when he took his car, which only makes Aaron more annoyed about the whole thing. He's starting to wonder if Ross does actually has a death wish. 

When Robert tells him and Ross the exact nature of the job he wants them to do for him, Aaron is confused. He can't understand why anyone would want their own house to be burgled, unless it was for an insurance job, but the Whites are loaded so it can’t be that. It makes Aaron feel uneasy. 

'Who cares?' Ross says when Aaron voices his concerns. 'It's easy money mate. They've got plenty of stuff up there that'll more than make up for what we've lost on the car.'

Aaron should've known that Ross would only see it like that. He knows that he probably should too, only he can't quite make himself. It confuses him. Robert Sugden confuses him. 

Robert seems to have a dream life. Aaron’s seen his alpha, Chrissie White, around the village, she's a posh sort who’s never had to struggle to put food on the table and Robert is going around wearing designer clothes; not that Aaron pays that much attention to clothes. He pays attention to cars though and he knows exactly how much the brand new Audi Robert drives must have cost. Aaron doesn’t understand what Robert stands to gain from this robbery.

***

No one was supposed to get hurt. That is the only reason he'd agreed to this stupid fucking plan. Nobody was going to get hurt and it was the only way to make sure that Robert didn't call the police on them. But this is Aaron’s life and Ross Barton is involved so of course things aren’t going to go to plan. 

He and Ross let themselves in the side door which is open, just like Robert had said it would be, but almost immediately things start to go wrong. 

'Chrissie? Lachlan?' they hear Lawrence's voice calling out from somewhere nearby.

Aaron throws Ross a panicked glare and they both pull their balaclavas down over their faces. 

'Robert is that you?'

Aaron doesn't think he'll ever forget the look on Lawrence's face when he appears in the doorway and sees them. First, the alpha tries to intimidate them, ordering them to get out of his house, but when Ross pulls out a baton - and why the fuck had he come tooled up for what was supposed to be a quick, simple job? - the look in Lawrence's eyes changes to fear. 

Lawrence is an old man and he's being confronted by two masked thugs in his own home. Aaron thinks he can see the moment that Lawrence realises just how vulnerable he is. He must be terrified. Aaron wants to call it a day right there, do a runner and tell Robert to go fuck himself, but Ross takes the lead and before he knows what's going on, Lawrence is lying unconscious on the floor. As he bends down to check for a pulse, all Aaron can think about are his uncle Zak’s words to him as they sat at the dining table together all that time ago, laying out the rules Aaron needed to follow if he wanted to be a member of the Dingle family ... ”You never rob from, or frighten pensioners.” Those were his uncle Zak’s rules; those were the Dingle rules; and Aaron has broken them. He should never have agreed to this. 

Aaron is relieved when he finds a pulse and it feels pretty regular, from what he can tell. He says they should call an ambulance, but Ross won't hear of it. 

'He's got a bad heart,' Aaron tells him. 

'No. Robert said he was making that up,’ Ross replies. 

By the time Robert turns up, they've tied Lawrence's hands and carried him outside to one of the sheds. He’s not showing any signs of coming round and Aaron knows that’s bad.

'You said no one was going to be around,' Aaron says through gritted teeth as they inform him what happened with Lawrence.

'Will he live?' is all Robert asks. His voice is so cold. Aaron can't believe that he's the only one who thinks there is something totally wrong with what they're doing here. He wants out of this. He'd leave now if he wasn't so worried that Lawrence is going to die and that then Ross and Robert will get together and find a way to pin it all on him. 

Robert runs through the details of what he wants them to take from the house, as calm as anything, like they don't have his future bond mate's father tied up and unconscious in a filthy shed, like this is something that happens every day. Maybe in Robert Sugden’s world it is. 

‘Take whatever you want from downstairs and his room,’ he says. ‘Not much from ours but make sure you get something or it's going to look sus.’

Aaron feels sick, and the thought of going and rifling through the stuff in Lawrence's bedroom is making him feel even sicker. 

'Can't you just bring the stuff down or dump it?' he asks Robert, because really, he doesn't want to risk leaving any of his DNA at what might soon become a murder scene. 

'No he can't,' Ross answers on Robert's behalf. 'Anyway I want to have a look round.'

‘I’ll stumble across him in a bit; untie him and then we’ll come and find you two mid-act and I’ll see you off like the hero I am,’ Robert smirks. ‘Someone’s going to have to take a decking, any preferences? Do not hit me back.’

Ross holds up his hands and says 'I don't hit omegas mate,' before walking back into the house. 

When Aaron doesn’t move, Robert glares at him. ‘Do you not like free stuff when it's not on four wheels?’

'Are you actually that desperate to impress him that you've got to pay people to let you hit them?'

Robert’s face hardens and Aaron can tell that he’s gotten under the omega’s skin and it gives him a small sense of satisfaction. 

'You really want to know?' Robert asks, and yes, Aaron really does want to know because he still doesn’t get what Robert hopes to gain from all this but he’s fucked if he’s going to let Robert know that he’s in any way interested.

'I really don't.’

'Well I'm going to tell you anyway, because I'm not having you - a thief - coming here and judging me.'

Then Robert starts talking about wanting Lawrence’s respect and suddenly Aaron gets it. Robert feels inadequate; like he isn’t good enough and he wants Lawrence’s approval to make him feel worthy; like he belongs. Aaron knows exactly how that feels. He is surprised by the desire he feels to comfort Robert. He wants him to feel worthy, he realises. Robert’s alpha should make him feel worthy. It shouldn’t matter what Lawrence thinks. 

Before Aaron fully realises what he’s doing, he has instinctively dipped his head in a sign of submission. He sees a look of recognition in Robert’s eyes and he feels a thrill go through him but the moment lasts only a few seconds before Robert closes off again and tells Aaron he will enjoy smacking him in the mouth. 

The feeling of disgust returns in full force. Who the fuck does Robert Sugden think he is? ‘Well enjoy it,' he says through gritted teeth. ‘Because you won't get another free one.'

***

If Aaron thought things had gone to shit before then it’s nothing compared to what it’s like when Chrissie comes back home early. Ross grabs hold of Robert and Aaron can feel Chrissie’s panic and alpha anger coming off her in waves when she sees her omega in danger. 

Ross shouts at him to grab her and he does without thinking. He flies at Chrissie and holds her arms from behind, but she’s strong; stronger than she looks. She fights him all the way kicking and snarling at him. 

The air is thick with angry alpha pheromones; Ross and Chrissie are both shouting and Robert looks like he’s close to losing control- if he was ever in control to begin with. Aaron knows he needs to calm things down before someone gets seriously hurt - he doesn’t think about Lawrence, shut up in one of the out buildings and that he is already, probably, seriously hurt. 

‘Let’s go,’ he shouts at Ross. 

‘We haven’t got enough yet,’ the alpha snarls at him. 

‘Yeah you have,’ Robert cuts in and then Ross hits him with the baton and Robert cries out in genuine pain. ‘There’s a safe!’

Aaron struggles to hold Chrissie when Ross drags Robert out of the room, apparently to find the safe. 

‘I’m going to make you pay for this,’ she snarls at him. ‘And if Robert gets hurt I’ll make you wish you’d never been born.’

‘Just shut up,’ Aaron snarls back at her but she continues to struggle and Aaron stumbles on the corner of the rug which causes his grip to loosen just for a second but it’s the only chance that Chrissie needs. She pulls her arm free and lands a mean right hook before she runs from the room. Aaron chases after her and sees her struggling with Ross. Aaron rushes forward to grab her again but then Ross throws her off and she’s down on the floor. When Robert moves towards her Aaron’s fist impacts with the omega’s face. Robert goes down like a sack of potatoes. Before Aaron can react, Ross is telling him to run and Aaron is off through the side door and across the field. Ross beside him with the bag of stolen cash and valuables. 

***

Word of the robbery spreads quickly around the village. Ross comes around offering him his half of the haul but Aaron tells him to stick it. He wants no part of it. He shouldn’t have gotten involved in the first place. 

Aaron holes up in the Woolpack bar where he can appear inconspicuous and listen for any news. He hears from Nicola that Lawrence had a heart attack and is in Hotton General. 

‘They dumped him in one of the sheds,’ Nicola tells the pub at large. ‘What kind of animals do that?’

‘Scum,’ Bernice replies. 

Yeah, Aaron thinks to himself, proper scum. He’s frightened Lawrence into a heart attack. He feels sick, but he tells himself that at least Lawrence is alive. People recover from heart attacks all the time these days don’t they? Aaron hopes they do anyway. He doesn’t sleep. He spends all night thinking that the police are going to come knocking on the door, but they don’t and then the next day he hears that the doctors have said Lawrence should make a full recovery. It’s Diane who brings this news and she got it directly from Robert so Aaron knows that it must be the truth. He could cry with relief. If Lawrence had died... it doesn’t bear thinking about. 

Aaron doesn’t see Robert until the following day when he walks into the pub and sits at the bar talking to Diane and Victoria. From across the room, Aaron takes the opportunity to study Robert. He’s not had the chance before and he sees now why he didn't immediately realise that Robert was an omega. It’s that his bearing and his body language exuded vibes that Aaron normally associates with male alphas. He doesn’t dress in the typical style of omega males either, with his high collar shirts and leather jacket. All of that alpha appearance combined with the fresh, minty scent that was unmistakably omega is... fuck... Aaron can’t deny it’s sexy. 

Robert looks good, despite his face being marred by the bruise Aaron knows he got from that accidental punch. His blonde hair is falling in his eyes and he’s got that cocksure grin on his face as he talks. Its a shame the man is such a frustratingly annoying bastard with a complete absence of morals really. 

Robert doesn’t look at him the whole time he’s at the bar. Aaron knows that the omega clocked him when he walked in but he doesn’t even turn his head in Aaron’s general direction once. It’s almost as if he’s being too deliberate about ignoring Aaron, so when he heads for the toilets a few minutes later he isn’t surprised when Robert follows him. Not ignoring him completely then. 

‘Shouldn’t you be playing the hero son in law?’ Aaron asks. 

‘Maybe if you hadn’t gone too far,’ Robert answers coldly. And really, Aaron thinks that’s a bit fucking rich considering Robert is the one who started the whole thing, really what did he expect?

‘And the plan wasn’t to help yourself to Chrissie’s jewellery.’

Aaron wants to remind Robert that he didn’t actually help himself to anything, that was all Ross, but he doesn’t see why he should have to defend himself. It was a robbery. Things got stolen. That’s what happens. ‘You wanted it to look real didn’t you? That’s what you got.’

‘Yeah? Well tell Ross I want her mum’s ring back.’

Oh for fucks sake, Aaron thinks. He’s so done with this omega and his stupid fucking games and he tells him so. 

He doesn’t anticipate Robert squaring up to him again, actually moving to block his path as he tries to exit the toilets. He’s standing so close and Robert’s eyes are full of heat. He can smell Robert’s omega scent in the confined space. It makes him feel heady. 

‘You’re done when I say you’re done, or do you want the police to find out about your little chop shop?’

‘You know I don’t,’ Aaron tries to sound calm and not let Robert see how affected he is. ‘Just like you don’t want them lot to know who set up yesterday. Not sure you’d look like quite the good hero then would you?’

Aaron knows he’s hit a nerve. Robert’s eyes are full of fire as he glares at him and Aaron feels a pang of lustful desire. 

‘You think any of this is what I wanted?’ Robert says. ‘Chrissie getting involved? Getting pushed around? And Lawrence - he could have died.’

‘You should have thought of that before you let an idiot like Ross loose then shouldn’t you?’ and you didn’t seem so bothered about Lawrence dying yesterday, he wants to add but he stops himself. He needs to get away from this omega before he does something he will regret... whether that be kissing Robert or smacking him again, he isn’t quite sure. 

Robert doesn’t stop him when he walks out the door this time and Aaron heads straight through the bar and up the stairs to his bedroom. He throws himself down on the bed and tries to take some calming breaths but try as he might he can’t seem to rid himself of the memory of Robert’s scent. 

***

He gets the ring back. He has to break into Ross’s house to do it but he gets it back. He isn’t doing it for Robert, he tells himself when he’s rooting through Ross’s kitchen drawers. He’s doing it for Chrissie because she doesn’t deserve any of what’s happened to her and he’s also doing it for himself because he doesn’t want Robert to have a reason to keep getting up in his face about it, and because it will piss off Ross when he realises it’s gone and Aaron reckons that’s the least he deserves for screwing over Debbie and taking everything too far in the first place. 

He doesn’t do it for Robert, but he can’t deny that the look of relief in the omega’s eyes when he hands the ring to him in the pub later that afternoon makes him feel something... not good exactly, but warm... knowing that he has pleased the omega makes his inner alpha want to preen. Of course he doesn’t and Robert ruins the moment almost immediately anyway by opening his mouth and being a complete twat once again. When Aaron walks away from him he resolves that that is the end of it now. He’s done with Robert Sugden and his pathetic little games. 

Except that night Aaron dreams about him. Dream-Robert is right in his face, his smug smirk and challenging, heat filled eyes are fixed on him. 

‘I thought you were done with me?’ Dream-Robert says and his voice is thick and heavy with desire. 

‘I can change my mind can’t I?’ Dream-Aaron replies with a shiver. 

Then the dream changes and Dream-Robert is stretched out naked across the bonnet of his car, the white paint making Robert’s skin look even paler. Dream-Aaron is on his knees, sucking Robert’s omega-cock, worshipping him while Dream-Robert emits the most delicious moans. ‘Can I fuck you?’ Dream-Aaron asks.

‘Say please,’ Dream-Robert replies. 

‘Please,’ Dream-Aaron whispers. 

‘No,’ the gorgeous omega says thickly. ‘I want to fuck you.’

The dream changes again and this time Dream-Aaron is bent over the bonnet of the car, bracing himself while Dream- Robert works his tight arse open with his tongue. It’s everything Aaron has ever wanted and never been able to ask for. Dream-Robert slides into him and Aaron cums so hard that he wakes himself up. 

He’s hot and sweaty and his sheets are sticky with the evidence that he’s just had a wet dream and cum in his sleep like a fucking teenager. He’s embarrassed and frustrated and it’s all Robert fucking Sugden’s fault. 

He has a quick shower, strips his bed and puts clean sheets on but he can’t go back to sleep after that so he’s tired and grouchy by the time he leaves for work. He’s halfway to the garage when he hears Robert’s voice calling to him. Fucking hell its barely 8am. It’s too fucking early for this. 

‘Chrissie’s made up about the ring,’ Robert says and for God’s sake, the last thing he wants to do is hear about how the omega he had a wet dream about not five hours ago and who he’s now 80% sure that he probably fancies, has pleased another alpha. 

‘I’m very happy for both of you,’ Aaron says sarcastically. He doesn’t stop walking. He’s close enough that he can smell Chrissie’s scent all over Robert and it makes him feel irrationally angry. When Robert reaches out to grab his arm, Aaron reacts on pure instinct, he turns and shoves Robert hard against the wall, holding his arms. 

‘What do you think you’re doing?’ Aaron growls. 

‘Alright mate,’ Robert replies. ‘I was only trying to say thanks.’

Aaron looks into the omega’s eyes and for a second he’s surprised by what he sees there. He’s expecting anger but what he sees instead, Aaron could almost think it was arousal; desire. Aaron finds that it just makes him feel even more pissed off. 

‘I don’t need thanks,’ he tells Robert. ‘And I’m not your mate. So don’t be calling on me to do any more of your dirty work. You and me are quits right?’

He shoves Robert again and walks away. He doesn’t look back but he can feel the omega’s eyes on him all the way down the road. 

***

Aaron tries to concentrate on his work. He’s on his own for the morning and he’s got a load of MOTs booked in as well as Eric Pollard’s car service to do before he can have a break, but he’s distracted. He can’t stop thinking about Robert. 

He feels another spike of anger when he remembers smelling Chrissie’s scent all over the omega. He knows Robert smells like that because he’s recently had sex with his alpha, of course he has. They live together and they’re bonding soon. Of course they have sex and it’s natural that Chrissie scented him. Robert has no reason to try and hide the fact. It shouldn’t bother him, it’s ridiculous that it bothers him, but he can’t deny that bother him it does. 

Then there’s the way Robert reacted when Aaron had him pinned against the wall. His scent had changed, slight but distinct. Chrissie’s scent was still there but Robert’s own omega scent became stronger. He had responded to Aaron’s touch. It had seemed like he was turned on but Aaron knows he must have been mistaken. Robert is straight. He’s heard enough about his history from people around the village to know that. He’s purely into female alphas isn’t he? Now at least? He was with Katie for a while years ago and she’s a beta but still, a female. There’s nothing to suggest that Robert has any interest at all in male alphas. It must just be his wishful thinking.

When Ross arrives, apparently only just now having found Chrissie’s ring gone from its hiding place, Aaron almost welcomes the distraction from his thoughts, except for the fact that even this argument is really about Robert. 

‘Do you fancy him or something?’ Ross accuses, and Aaron would scoff except that he’s now 90% sure that actually, yes he does fancy Robert quite a bit. Even if he also could quite happily deck him. 

‘Nicking dead people’s jewellery was never part of the deal,’ he says. ‘It’s done now, there’s no point going on about it.’

That only enrages Ross further. ‘News flash dickhead,’ he growls. ‘You don’t rob from the rich and give back to the rich. Epic fail.’

For a moment Aaron wonders if Ross is going to challenge him. The aggressive pheromones are rolling off the alpha in waves. Aaron isn’t scared of Ross, not at all, and he’d definitely never back down from a challenge, but if fights him then his mum and Cain will want to know why. They won’t stop until they find out and Aaron isn’t ready for the aggravation that will cause. 

Ross doesn’t challenge him though. He just gives him a hard glare and walks away. Aaron doesn’t mistake it for any kind of weakness or submission on Ross’s part. He knows the alpha probably has the same idea as him about the potential consequences of a fight, but Aaron knows it definitely isn’t over. He needs to keep out of Ross’s way for the time being. 

Because of Ross’s visit and the fact that he’s been distracted by thoughts of Robert for most of the morning he’s only just starting on Eric Pollard’s service when he sees Chrissie pull up outside in her Range Rover. Fuck. 

‘You alright?’ he asks her cautiously.

‘It’s making a new noise,’ she says gesturing towards the car. ‘And I don’t think it’s supposed to.’

Right. Aaron thinks to himself, that’s a very helpful description of the problem. At least she hasn’t come to kick his head in, he supposes he should be grateful for that. 

‘Er - alright,’ he says. ‘What kind of noise?’

‘Like a squeaking whenever I press the brake peddle.’

Aaron gets down by the wheel arch to have a look. 

‘It’s your brake pads,’ he tells her. ‘Worn right down. It’s only a quick job. I’ll do it now for you if you like.’

‘Oh that would be amazing,’ Chrissie replies. 

‘Give me 20 minutes and it’ll be ready.’

He wants to ask her about Lawrence. He’s heard that he’s out of hospital now but he hasn’t seen him out around the village which he supposes is only to be expected. Aaron really wants to know how he is but he’s worried about seeming too interested. He doesn’t want Chrissie to think too hard about him and why he cares so much about an alpha he’s barely even met so he doesn’t say anything. 

He doesn’t charge her for the brake pads though. He tells her it’s because it was a quick job. He’s not sure she believes him, but she thanks him and doesn’t question it. Debbie will give him hell if she finds out he’s giving out freebies, especially given how badly the business is doing, but Aaron doesn’t care. He’ll pay for the brake pads out of his own wages if he has to. He finishes Pollard’s service and closes for the day. His mum has a pint waiting for him when he walks into the pub and Christ, he feels like he’s earned it. 

***

He’s working his way steadily through his second pint and wondering what to have for his tea when Robert walks into the pub. Aaron smells him before he sees him. That scent has been invading his thoughts all day long. He stands at the bar, close to Aaron but not looking at him. When he speaks his voice is low, almost a whisper. ’Why are you giving Chrissie freebies at the garage? Are you trying to get caught? She thought it was weird.’

‘What, someone being nice to her?’ Aaron replies. He knows he sounds sarcastic but really he just wants to have his pint in peace. He might be 95% sure he fancies Robert but that doesn’t mean that he wants to spend any time in his company. ‘Mind you, no surprise there with your family.’

‘What’s it to you?’ Robert asks. ‘Do you fancy her or something?’

‘No,’ Aaron scoffs. Honestly, Robert can’t really be that thick can he? 

‘It’s ok if you do. I won’t deck you.’

‘I don’t fancy your alpha mate - I’m not into female alphas or females full stop actually. Not that it’s any of your business. I just felt sorry for her.’

Aaron watches Robert closely as he takes in his words. Robert swallows hard. Aaron sees his eyes widen perceptibly. Well fuck. Apparently Robert hadn’t known that Aaron was into male omegas. There’s a hint of a blush on Robert’s cheeks and yeah - ok so Aaron is 100% sure that he fancies him. 

‘Well,’ Robert says breaking the silence. ‘Just keep out if her way from now on.’

‘Tell her to find another garage then,’ Aaron retorts.

When his mum comes over and Robert orders a pint, Aaron assumes their conversation is over but Robert makes no attempt to move away. Aaron watches him out of the corner of his eye. The bruise from the robbery still marring his handsome face. Aaron feels a pang of guilt for the way he acted towards Robert that morning. He’s never raised his hand to an omega - well, not since he hit Sandra right before he ran away from his Dad’s house when he was fifteen, but that was different. He thInks alphas who do things like that are scum, but that was the second time he’s been physical with Robert - and ok perhaps the first time was an accident. Robert had just gotten in the way, but this morning, Aaron doesn’t think there is anything he can say in his defence. He takes a deep breath. ‘I’m sorry about this morning,’ he says softly, not meeting Robert’s gaze. ‘I’m not usually the sort of alpha who goes around shoving omegas...’

‘It’s fine,’ Robert replies. ‘No harm done.’

‘Still... I shouldn’t have...’

‘I said it’s fine,’ Robert insists. ‘I’m not some fragile little omega. I won’t break easily.’

There’s something in his tone that makes Aaron pause. It almost sounds as though Robert enjoyed it. Aaron has convinced himself that he’s been imagining the heat in Robert’s gaze, projecting his own desires onto the omega. What if he‘s wrong? Aaron swallows hard. He can’t deal with this now. He’s tired and it’s too much to process. He downs the rest of his pint and walks away, through to the back room of the pub without looking back. 

***

A couple of coppers turn up at Butler’s farm asking about the stolen cars and Aaron is forced to confess all to Cain and Moira. It leads to a massive family row and after which everyone is angry at Charity and pretty much everyone, including his mum has had a go at him for being stupid enough to get involved with her. At least Cain helps them to get rid of the evidence before the police find it so he isn’t being shipped back to prison and Debbie doesn’t sack him so at least that’s something.

He hasn’t seen Robert for a few days, not properly. He catches a glimpse of him a couple of times driving through the village in his Audi and... yeah. Aaron loves cars, always has done, and a fit, male omega in a nice sports cars is the stuff his teenage fantasies were made of. Its just harmless fantasy, he tells himself. Robert is engaged. He’s bonding with Chrissie. Even if Robert is into male alphas, which Aaron now strongly suspects he is, it’s not like anything is going to happen between them. It’s not like Aaron could ever compete with Chrissie White. 

He’s heard on the village grapevine that Lawrence has given Robert the job of Estate Manager, so it looks like Robert’s scheming has actually paid off. He imagines that Robert must be loving it, the smug git. He’s probably swanning around up there in his poncy floral shirts acting like he’s lord of the manor. His mum tells him that he’s messing Andy and Katie around with the terms of the lease on Wileys Farm. Aaron just shakes his head and agrees that Robert is a total prat. 

He may be a prat, but Aaron can’t stop thinking about him. He hasn’t had anymore wet dreams thank God, but that’s probably only because he’s giving in and getting himself off thinking about Robert’s mouth and arse before he falls asleep. He tries not to think about how pathetic that makes him. 

***

He sees Chrissie before he sees Robert. He’s got his head under a bonnet when he hears the alpha’s car pull up on the forecourt. 

‘Alright?’ he greets her with a nod. ‘Brakes playing up again?’

‘No they’re fine,’ she smiles as she approaches him. ‘I actually wanted to ask you a huge favour.’

‘Right,’ Aaron frowns. ‘What’s that then?’

‘Well it’s Robert,’ she begins and Aaron immediately feels wary; on his guard. ‘I’ve been looking for the perfect bonding present for him for ages and I know he loves this car.’ Chrissie reaches into her bag and pulls out a piece of paper, handing it to Aaron. ‘I want to buy one for him, so he can drive us away to our honeymoon in it.’

Aaron looks at the piece of paper; an Austin Healey. Nice. Very nice. And definitely not cheap. ‘So why come to me?’ he asks. 

‘Because I’ve looked everywhere,’ Chrissie replies. ‘And I was hoping you might be able to help me find one.’

‘I can have a go I suppose,’ he says and then over her shoulder he sees him, Robert. He’s approaching them, his face inscrutable. Chrissie turns around and smiles at him, Aaron takes a step back, his eyes on the ground. 

‘I thought you were in a meeting?' Robert says to Chrissie. Aaron thinks he detects a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

'I've just had it,' she replies. 

'Anything I should know about?'

'No,' her tone is teasing and then she turns back to Aaron and says 'let me know how you get on.' 

She leans up to kiss Robert before she walks away. Robert stays where he is, glaring at Aaron. 

'What was that?' Robert asks when he’s sure Chrissie is out of earshot. 

'You tell me,’ Aaron replies and he sees a look of annoyance cross Robert’s face. 

'Cut the games will you?' 

‘Me playing games is it?’ Aaron wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of that. ‘I’m not the one hiring people to frighten the life out of her before I bond with her.’ He pauses for a moment trying to decide between keeping Chrissie’s confidence and wanting to get Robert off his back. The latter side wins through. ‘She asked me to get you a car,’ he admits. ‘As a present. You know what people do when they're in love?'

Aaron sees a mix of emotions cross Robert’s face before his eyes harden again. ’So now I'm supposed to feel guilty?' he replies. 

Aaron lets out an irritated huff. ‘I don't believe you.’ He turns around and walks away from Robert back inside the garage, but the fucking omega just doesn’t know when to leave it. 

'Chrissie's fine,' Robert calls after him. 'She's a survivor, and you know what they say, what doesn't kill you...'

Aaron snaps. He turns around and moves closer towards Robert, fighting the urge to shove him back against the wall. ‘But scaring her half to death that's alright is it? Well here's and idea why don't you put that in your bonding vows eh?'

When Aaron walks back inside the garage he tells himself that he isn’t disappointed Robert doesn’t follow him. 

***

It’s later that same afternoon and Aaron has decided that the head gasket on this Ford Mondeo can just go die in a hole for all the problems it’s causing him. He slams the bonnet down in frustration, harder than he intended to but he can’t bring himself to care, when he hears the familiar voice behind him. 

‘Do customers pay extra for you to rough their cars up?' 

Oh for fuck’s sake. 

'No,’ Aaron replies through gritted teeth. ‘Just their fiancées.’

'I suppose I deserved that,’ Robert admits. 

Aaron moves past him and walks into the office. He doesn’t look at Robert. He can feel a nervous energy in the air, like something is going to happen. Aaron isn’t sure what. He picks up the clipboard and pretends to focus on that.

'What do you want?' Aaron asks when Robert doesn’t speak again. 'I'm busy.'

'To bring you this.’ Aaron finally looks at Robert and sees that the omega has two takeaway coffee cups in his hands. That makes Aaron pause. Why is Robert bringing him coffee? ‘And to say sorry,’ he continues. ‘For being a jerk. It meant a lot to Chrissie, getting the ring back. I should have been more grateful.'

Robert looks earnest but Aaron has seen first hand that he’s a skilled liar when he wants to be. 

'So are we done?' he asks. 

'Can we start over?' Robert says and there is no trace of his usual smugness in his voice, he sounds earnest and Aaron could almost say insecure. It’s confusing. 

'Why?'

'Because I'd like us to get on,’ Robert replies ‘And because you're going to be finding me my dream car.'

'You don't deserve her,' Aaron tells him. 'You know that?'

'Chrissie? I know,’ and then after a moment's hesitation, ‘so... mates?' Robert holds out his hand for Aaron to shake. It’s tempting, Aaron wants to reach out and take it, accept what Robert is offering, but at the same time he doesn’t want to be played for a fool. 

'I'll think about it,' Aaron replies and then he turns and goes back into the office. 

He hears Robert leaving and when he turns around he sees the coffee cup perched on the side waiting for him. 

He shouldn’t read anything into it, Aaron tells himself. Robert is bonding with another alpha. It’s not like he’s bringing Aaron gifts to demonstrate what a good potential mate he would be, nobody does that stuff these days, but when Aaron tastes the coffee he finds it’s his favourite, made exactly the way he likes. There’s no way Robert could have known that, which means he must have asked around. Why would Robert do that? He could have just ordered him a generic cup of coffee, that would have been just as acceptable for a peace offering, but Robert seems to have gone to some effort to find out exactly what Aaron would like. It’s confusing. 

He knows he isn’t imagining the tension between them. Robert’s heat filled looks are not just his imagination or his wishful thinking. Aaron is almost sure Robert is attracted to him and he is definitely attracted to Robert. Maybe he should just stop fighting it and see what happens? After all, he’s single. It’s not him who’d be doing anything wrong. He knows it would only be a bit of fun but what’s the harm in that? Maybe that’s exactly what he needs, get Robert out of his system and move on. He resolves to stop fighting it. 

***

Unfortunately, the next time he sees Robert he isn’t alone. He’s surrounded by pretty much his entire family. He’s got the day off and walks into the back room of the pub, planning to make some toast and sit and chill in front of the telly for a while, but instead he finds himself in the middle of a Sugden family lunch. Robert is sitting at the table, flanked by Andy, Diane and Victoria. From the looks on their faces, Aaron can tell he’s interrupted an argument. He’s going to leave them to it, but Diane asks him if he wants to join them and some masochistic part of him, ignores Robert’s hint that he shouldn’t intrude and he starts to make himself up a plate. 

When he sits down, he sees Robert practically deflate in front of him.

‘It's a nice thought Diane,’ the omega sighs, putting down his fork. ‘But it's not really working is it? Thanks for a lovely meal.'

He stands up and leaves the room. Victoria calls after him to come back, but Robert ignores her. 

‘Oh let him go,’ Andy says in a frustrated tone. ‘He’s not been a part of our lives for years Vic. I don’t know why we should bother now.’

‘Because he’s our brother,’ Victoria replies. ‘I’ve missed him even if you haven’t.’

‘I just wish you two could put the past behind you and move on,’ Diane says with a sigh. ‘It really is what your Dad would’ve wanted.’

‘Robert’s only ever bothered about himself,’ Andy tells her. ‘Dad knew it as much as anyone.’

‘Dad would’ve been pleased to have Robert home,’ Victoria insists. ‘He may not have talked about it much but I know he missed him.’

‘I’m sorry Vic,’ Andy replies. ‘Until he loses that massive chip on his shoulder and apologises for what he’s done I want nothing to do with him.’

Aaron feels awkward. Like he’s intruding on something private, even though it was Diane who asked him to join them. Luckily it isn’t long before Andy leaves and Victoria follows soon after. He thanks Diane for the food and makes his excuses. He’s surprised when he sees Robert’s car still parked outside the pub. The omega is sitting in the driver’s seat staring into space. 

Aaron considers just leaving him be but he feels a pull towards him that he recognises as his alpha instincts telling him to go and comfort his omega. Except that Robert isn’t his omega and he never will be. 

He walks towards the car and Robert winds the window down, which Aaron takes as a sign that his intrusion isn’t unwelcome. 

‘I'm sorry for crashing your dinner,' Aaron says, his voice soft. 

'It wasn't exactly going well before you arrived,' Robert sounds tired, resigned. Aaron can tell that for all his bravado, he has been upset by whatever happened before he arrived. 

Aaron doesn’t know the full extent of Robert and Andy’s issues. He knows Robert slept with Andy’s beta wife and while Aaron supposes that’s enough of a reason for Andy to hate him, he’s heard other things too from his mum; from Victoria; from Debbie. He knows there is probably a lot more to it than that. 

'I always wanted a brother until I met you two,' he says and leans in closer to towards the open window, towards Robert. 

Robert gives a wry laugh in response. Then Aaron gets an idea that is probably completely mental but the words are out of his mouth before he can think about it too much. 

'Listen,' he says. ‘I'm going to go into town later for a beer.’

'Yeah?' Robert replies. 

‘Join me if you want?' Aaron sees the surprise in Robert’s gaze.

'You what?' 

'You know... Just a drink.'

'But why would I want to go anywhere with you?'

Aaron just stares at him for a moment feeling a stab of hurt at Robert’s rejection. Robert is the one who came to him, bringing him coffee and asking to be mates. Aaron was set on avoiding him, no matter how much of an attraction he feels, he was going to keep out of his way. It seems like he’s been played once again. 

‘Suit yourself then,’ he says before turning and walking away mentally cursing fucking dickhead omegas as he goes. 

***

Aaron hadn’t actually been planning on going out. It was just an idea to try and cheer up Robert, but now the omega has made his feelings abundantly clear, Aaron decides that a night out on the pull is exactly what he needs. Fuck Robert Sugden and his fucking mind games. Aaron doesn’t need him. He calls a taxi to take him into Hotton. 

Bar West isn’t exactly heaving. It’s only a Wednesday night but there are a few familiar faces in, alphas and omegas that he knows to say hello to but not well enough to stop and have a proper chat with. 

He orders a pint from the alpha barman; moves to sit at a corner table and surveys the room. There’s a couple of alphas playing pool. One reminds him a little of Adam and it makes Aaron smile. He can’t wait to have his best mate back again. Adam would be more than willing to listen to him slagging off Robert Sugden. Then Aaron shakes his head. He’s not thinking about Robert anymore. 

A while later a group of male omegas come in and stand at the far side of the bar with their drinks. When Aaron looks over at them he sees that one of them in particular is watching him although he’s trying to be discreet about it. He’s tall, not overly muscular. His hair looks dark and it’s too far away to tell what colour his eyes are. Aaron smiles at him and looks away. He hears the group burst into collective giggles. 

Aaron watches the omega a while longer. He’s dressed in a shirt with a low, open collar and jeans. Aaron likes what he sees. 

When he finishes his drink and goes to the bar for another he isn’t surprised when the omega sidles up next to him. 

‘Hi,’ the omega says. ‘I’m Scott.’

‘Aaron,’ he says with a smile. 

‘Do you want to buy me a drink, Aaron?’

‘I don’t know,’ Aaron replies. Aware that he’s flirting. ‘Do I?’

‘I think you do,’ Scott says. ‘I think you should buy me a drink and come and join me and my friends.’

‘You don’t waste any time do you?’

‘Well when I see something I like, I go for it.’

Maybe it’s the certainty in his tone or the way he looks at Aaron like he just wants to eat him up, but Aaron feels a spark of arousal. He buys Scott a drink and goes over to stand with his group of friends. It isn’t long before the small talk stops and shots are suggested and then Scott is kissing him and ok, he isn’t quite tall enough and his hair is too dark but it doesn’t matter. Aaron is supposed to be forgetting about Robert, so when Scott whispers in Aaron’s ear and asks him if he wants to go back to his place, Aaron jumps at the chance. 

The sex isn’t bad. Scott gives him a blow job before asking Aaron to fuck him. It probably would be better, except Aaron’s heart isn’t really in it. Scott doesn’t seem to have any complaints though. He curls into Aaron’s side afterwards and tells him he can stay the night if he wants to. ‘You know... unless there’s someone waiting for you at home.’

Aaron doesn’t want to stay really, but he’s drunk and it’s nearing 2am. The thought of getting a taxi all the way back to Emmerdale at this time of night is definitely less appealing than the thought of staying. ‘No, I’ve got nothing to rush off for.’

Scott smiles. 

Aaron never sleeps well in unfamiliar beds so he wakes early. Scott is still asleep beside him, snoring softly. Aaron has a throbbing headache and he isn’t in the mood for awkward morning after conversations so he slips out of bed, pulls on his jeans and shoes, having slept in his T-shirt and boxers, then grabs his hoodie and he creeps out of Scott’s flat as quietly as he can. When he gets downstairs and outside the building Aaron calls a taxi. 

It’s just gone 08:30 when he gets back to the village. The taxi drops him outside the Woolpack and to his dismay he sees his mum outside dealing with a delivery. He doesn’t need her pecking his head about his whereabouts, so he pulls his hood up over his head and hurries straight past her, into the pub and up the stairs. He needs a shower and a change of clothes; maybe a couple of hours more sleep. 

***

When he heads back downstairs, the pub is open. He snags a bag of crisps from the store cupboard and walks through to the bar. His mum is working and she gives him a disapproving look as he passes her. 

‘Would that be your lunch or your breakfast?’ she asks him. 

‘Dunno,’ he replies. ‘Not decided yet. Either way I’ll have a pint to go with it.’

‘Nice,’ she says sarcastically. 

‘Because you’re an angel?’ He knows she’s still annoyed with him about the whole stealing cars and almost getting sent back to prison thing and he knows he probably deserves it but he’s hungover and he’s not in the mood to deal with it now. 

‘Right, we’ll just leave it there shall we?’ his mum says. ‘Otherwise I might start asking where you were last night.’

Aaron rolls his eyes. ‘You wouldn’t want to do that.’

‘Like you’d tell me if I did.’

Aaron reaches to take some more crisps from the packet when his phone beeps with an incoming text message. 

Aaron looks at his phone. It’s from an unknown number.

“Broken down. Robblesfield Hill Road. Can you come? Robert.”

He’s vaguely aware of his mum saying something to him but he doesn’t hear her over the sound of his heartbeat thumping in his ears. 

‘What?’ he asks her. 

‘Never mind,’ she sounds frustrated. ‘I’ll just pull your beer.’

‘No need,’ Aaron tells her, standing up. ‘I’ve got a call out.’

‘Really? I thought it was supposed to be your day off?’

‘Oh is it? Thanks for keeping tabs.’ He walks away from her, looking down at his phone screen and the text. How the fuck has Robert gotten his number? He must have rung around to ask for it. Then another thought occurs to him, surely Robert must have some sort of breakdown cover? Don’t new cars normally include it in the price? And even if he doesn’t why wouldn’t he just call the garage directly? Why go to the trouble of trying to get hold of Aaron’s personal mobile number? As he walks towards the garage he wonders what to do. He could just tell Cain and leave him to deal with it, seeing as it is his day off and he’s supposed to not be having anything to do with Robert anymore, but he can’t deny that he’s intrigued, so he grabs the keys to the recovery van and drives off heading for Robblesfield Hill Road. If this is another one of Robert Sugden’s mind games, Aaron is going to fucking kill him. 

***

He sees the familiar white Audi parked in a lay-by and he pulls in in front of it. Robert climbs out as Aaron jumps down from the cab. 

‘So what’s the problem with it?’ he asks, trying to ignore the fact that Robert looks gorgeous in his leather jacket, trying to keep it businesslike. 

'I was on my way to a meeting and the engine just cut out,' Robert says. 

Aaron walks around to the drivers side door and turns the key. The engine roars into life. Right. So not a break down then. 

‘Seems fine to me,’ he says. 

'Well it wasn't five minutes ago,' Robert replies. 'Trust me.'

'Right.’ He wouldn’t trust Robert as far as he can throw him but he pops the boot open and has a look at the engine anyway because he’s still curious about Robert’s reasons for calling him out here and he doesn’t want to just leave without finding out what they are. 

'Why didn't you call the garage?' he asks.

'Well you work there don't you?' Robert replies like it should be obvious.

'It's my day off,' Aaron tells him. 'How did you get my number?'

'Victoria.’ And yeah that explains it. 

‘Day off?’ Robert continues. ‘I guess I owe you a pint then?'

So now he’s interested in going for a drink with him? Aaron remembers Robert’s casual dismissal of him the day before and he closes the boot with more force than is strictly necessary. 

‘There's nothing wrong with it as far as I can see.'

'Right.’ 

Aaron waits for a moment but Robert doesn’t say anything else. So it looks like Robert did get him out here just to play mind games again. Aaron doesn’t know who he’s more annoyed at, Robert, or himself for wasting his time. 

'I think I'm done here,' he says and turns back towards the truck. He should’ve stayed in the pub. He would’ve been on his third pint by now. 

'Wait,' he hears Robert call to him. 

'What?'

‘Yesterday,' he says softly. 'I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did.'

Aaron shrugs his shoulders. 'Right. Whatever. Is that it?' 

'There's nothing wrong with the car.’

'I know. I just told you that.'

'No, I mean, I knew there was nothing wrong with the car.’ Robert admits. ‘I made it up.'

Yeah, Aaron fucking knows that as well. ‘So what, you just like wasting my time do you?' he snaps at him. 'Is that how you get your kicks?'

'What do you think?'

'I think I don't like being messed around,’ Aaron replies, walking away. He hears Robert moving quickly towards him and he turns around. 

'Don't,' Robert says. 

Robert is close. So close Aaron can breathe in his scent, can see the freckles scattered across his face.

'I'm not messing you around.’

'Really?' Aaron shakes his head. He wants to believe him but he’s confused; uncertain about what’s going on. ‘And how's that?'

'Because we both know why we're still here,' he says. His voice is low and thinks he can detect Robert’s desire in his scent. Aaron wants to reach out and touch him. He wants it so badly. 

'Do I?' Aaron asks. 'You tell me.'

Robert takes a step closer and Aaron takes a breath in. His scent is intoxicating. Aaron wants more of it. 

When Robert kisses him Aaron’s response is immediate. He pushes Robert backwards towards the truck, kissing him hard. Robert pushes back, turning them around so that Aaron is pressed against the side of the cab, running his fingers through Robert's hair. It’s so like the scenario from his dream that Aaron immediately starts to get hard. They break apart and Robert rests his hand on Aaron’s arm and squeezes. Aaron can feel Robert’s nails digging into the muscle and he can’t help the moan that escapes his lips. He can feel his erection pressing against Robert’s thigh. 

He kisses Robert again; bites at his lip. Robert is trying to unfasten Aaron’s hoodie and this is all moving too fast. Aaron doesn’t want this to happen in a lay-by. This is probably going to be the only chance he ever gets to have Robert like this. He wants to be somewhere where they won’t be interrupted. 

'We can't do this here,' he says and he feels Robert’s frustration. 

'Why not?' 

'I know where we can go,' Aaron tells him. 

He drives the truck back to the village with Robert following behind in his Audi. The garage is empty as he knew it would be. Cain having decided to finish early because it’s so quiet. 

'When you said you had somewhere we could go I didn't think you meant here,' Robert says but he sounds amused rather than unimpressed. 

'If you've got a better idea...' Aaron starts to argue, but then Robert is kissing him again and pushing him back against the car that Cain had been working on earlier in the day. Aaron slides his hands up underneath Robert’s jumper and pulls it off. He’s achingly hard and desperate to see Robert’s bare skin; to touch; to taste but when Robert tries to take Aaron’s shirt off Aaron stops him. He isn’t ready for Robert to see his scars yet; to be that vulnerable. 

Luckily Robert doesn’t argue. He just manoeuvres them both into the back of the car and stretches out across the back seat. 

Aaron kisses his way down Robert’s chest and takes his cock in his mouth, sucking him slowly. Aaron loves doing this. He’s never been able to understand why some alphas refuse to go there. He loves everything about it, the taste, the scent and Robert is making the most delicious noises that are turning Aaron on more and more. Every time he senses Robert getting close to the edge Aaron backs off, teasing him slowly with light and gentle licks and denying him release. Aaron is determined to make it good. If this is going to be the only time he wants Robert to remember it; to think about it - maybe even to think about it when he’s with Chrissie. He vaguely wonders if Chrissie does this for him, if she does, Aaron wants to be better at it. 

Robert, naked and stretched out for him is a gorgeous sight to see and when Aaron decides to stop teasing and does let Robert cum, Aaron swallows every drop. It’s addicting. 

He kisses Robert again and Robert shifts so Aaron is lying on his back. Robert then takes Aaron's cock out of his trousers and slides down onto his knees. 

Aaron thinks he’s never seen anything so erotic in his life. Robert is driving Aaron crazy. He has to bite his lip to keep from crying out with pleasure. Aaron can tell this definitely isn’t Robert’s first time doing this with a male alpha. His moves are practised and confident. The way he takes Aaron down his throat, it takes real effort not to cum straight away. He doesn’t want this to be over. If this is all there is ever going to be then Aaron wants it to last as long as possible. 

When Robert takes him deeper in his throat, Aaron's head falls back, he closes his eyes. 

‘Oh my God...' 

Robert keeps going, starts stroking Aaron’s length with his right hand as well as using his mouth on the head, teasing the spot where Aaron’s knot would start to form if he were fucking an omega in heat. 

Aaron warns Robert that he’s going to cum but the omega doesn't stop. Robert lets out a moan of pleasure and its that that pushes Aaron over the edge, he cums hard in the omega’s mouth and Robert fucking swallows. It’s amazing and Aaron has to close his eyes and look up at the roof of the car to stop himself from telling Robert just how amazing he thinks it is. 

When it’s over Aaron gets out of the car and straightens his clothes while watching Robert get dressed, all that gorgeous pale skin being covered up by Robert’s shirt. It’s a crime, really. 

'You alright?' Aaron asks.

'Yeah,' Robert replies, curtly and Aaron supposes that that’s it then. The moment has passed. 

'Don't worry,' Aaron says. ‘You don't have to stick around or buy me a beer or any of that. I know you're bonding, I don't want to wreck it.'

'Good,' Robert says sharply without looking at Aaron. . 

'So, it's a one off?’ Aaron asks. He isn’t sure what answer he wants to get but either way he needs to be sure. 'That is what you want isn't it?'

'Yeah,' Robert replies.

'Does she know about this?' Aaron knows he probably shouldn’t ask but he’s curious. Does Chrissie know that Robert does this? Does he do this regularly? Some relationships are like that, apparently. 

'No.'

'I don't mean me,' he clarifies. 'I mean you - that you're bisexual or whatever?'

'I'm straight,' Robert insists. 'And she doesn't need to know everything about me.'

Aaron wants to argue that that is kind of how it’s supposed to work when you bond with someone but he doesn’t say that. Instead he says, ‘Like she doesn't need to know who's really to blame for her house being burgled?'

'Why? Thinking of telling her?' Robert’s voice is suddenly cold, there’s a hard edge to his words. 

‘No.' Aaron shakes his head. The sudden change of atmosphere making him feel uncomfortable. 

'Then why are we talking about it?' Robert pulls on his jacket and then he’s gone, walking through the garage doors and not looking back. 

***

Aaron locks the garage back up and walks back to the pub, he considers going into the bar and ordering the pint he missed out on earlier but he knows his mum is still working and she wants to have a chance to grill him about where he was last night. God that already feels like a million years ago. He can’t stop thinking about Robert’s hands on him; Robert’s mouth... 

Robert had made him cum harder than he had in a long time. Part of him can’t believe it actually happened; that he’s just had sex with an omega who is engaged to be bonded to someone else but the other part, the larger part of he’s being totally honest, doesn’t care about the fact Robert is supposedly taken at all. Aaron has been drawn to him since their first meeting in Moira’s barn and he knows now that they were always going to end here. The only question, Aaron supposes is if it will happen again and he can’t help but hope that it will.


End file.
